Un tour aux bains publics
by Iroko
Summary: La team Kakashi se repose après un mission. Mais Sakura en profite pour s'incruster auprès de Sasuke au grand désespoir de celui ci. C'est alors que Naruto a une idée... YAOI


Titre : Un tour aux bains publics

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Naruto

Genre : yaoi avec lemon

Couple : Sasuke/Naruto

Disclamer : Sont pas à moi et l'auteur aurait sans doute une crise cardiaque en voyant ce que j'en fais. Quoique qu'il a mit une image yaoi dans le manga (je suis restée skotchée d'ailleurs).

Blabla de l'auteur : Ma première fanfic non Gundam Wing. Un "petit" OS avec un lemon, je fais fort pour une première. Au moins ceux qui ne me connaissent pas ne vont pas se faire d'illusions. Mais je fais pas de truc trop hard non plus... pour l'instant du moins. Et je fais de tant à autre des trucs kawaï et même du non-yaoi (même si c'est rare).

**Un tour aux bains publics**

La team Kakashi venait de finir une mission. L'ennemi avait été coriace et Kakashi devait se reposer quelques jours car il avait trop utilisé le sharingan. Ses trois élèves en profitaient donc pour se détendre dans la ville commanditaire. Enfin détendre… l'un d'eux était loin d'être détendu. En effet Sakura profitait de ce temps libre pour passer le maximum de temps avec son ♥Sasuke-kun♥. Le dit Sasuke-kun n'appréciait PAS DU TOUT ces attentions, mais comme c'est lui il ne disait rien et se contentait de fusiller froidement la kunoichi du regard, laquelle ne s'en laissait pas compter, persuadée que ♥Sasuke-kun♥ était un grand timide, mal à l'aise avec les sentiments. Naruto lui avait parfaitement conscience de la situation. D'un côté il plaignait Sasuke d'être ainsi harcelé, de l'autre… il était un peu jaloux. Et oui, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pas, même sous la torture, Naruto était amoureux de… Sasuke. Et il avait bien du mal à le cacher. Entre Sakura qui collait **son** Sasuke et Sasuke qui le traitait de baka, il passait des affres de la jalousie à ceux du désespoir. Et pour le cacher il faisait encore plus l'andouille, ce qui faisait que Sasuke le traitait encore plus de baka et que Sakura lui disait de prendre exemple sur Sasuke en regardant celui-ci avec des yeux énamourés. Snif. La seule chose de bien actuellement c'est que Naruto partageait une chambre avec Sasuke tandis que Sakura et Kakashi avaient chacun la sienne. Naruto en profitait pour mater EXTREMEMENT discrètement son « tendre » amour. Il fallait croire que Sasuke était EXTREMEMENT concentré sur l'élaboration de plans pour échapper à Sakura pour ne pas s'en apercevoir.

La matinée s'annonçait calme – pour l'instant – et Naruto était occupé à savourer un petit déjeuné digne de ce nom (en ce qui le concernait c'était des ramens et un verre de lait). Sasuke lui ruminait dans son chocolat chaud. Un bruit de porte se fit entendre et la voix de Sakura s'éleva dans la chambre voisine :

_- Bonjour Sensei ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?_

Les mains de Sasuke se crispèrent sur sa tasse. Dans quelques instants Sakura viendrait frapper à leur porte pour lui proposer de – pour l'emmener de force – faire une ballade. Naruto admira les yeux du Uchiwa briller de détresse. On s'attendait presque à ce qu'il sorte les sharingans dès que Sakura leur adresserait un mot. Naruto eut pitié de son amour – et puis de lui-même aussi, hein – et se creusa la tête pour trouver un moyen d'éloigner Sakura, et si possible – pourquoi faire les choses à moitié ? – de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Sasuke. Ses pensées dérivèrent rapidement sur le deuxième point. Dîner en tête à tête (avec une touche de romantisme et des mots doux parce que sinon ils faisaient déjà)… se balader en tête à tête (la main dans la main et pas ses mains croisées derrière sa tête et celles de Sasuke dans ses poches, Naruto bavardant à tord et à travers, Sasuke sortant un « baka » de temps en temps)… se laver en tête à tête (se laver mutuellement dans un bon bain chaud, ou même dans des sources chaudes – c'est tellement plus romantique – assis l'un sur les genoux de l'autre dans le bain des hommes… Des hommes ? HOMMEURÊKA !

- Sasuke !

Sasuke lança un regard signifiant à peu près « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vois pas que je suis occupé à essayer de trouver comment échapper à l'autre obsédée qui va arriver d'un moment à l'autre. » à un Naruto qui souriait joyeusement alors que lui-même était des plus déprimé.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller te détendre aux bains publics **non mixtes** ?

- Je vois pas comment je pourrais me détendre alors que Sa… (tilt) **non mixtes** ?

- Non mixtes.

- _Bonne journée Sensei, reposez-vous bien._

Le temps que Sakura vienne frapper à leur porte et l'ouvre, Sasuke était déjà prêt à partir et exhortait le blond à se dépêcher.

- Euh… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On va aux bains publics. T'es prêt baka ?

- Ça va, ça va, j'arrive.

- C'est une bonne idée, il fait très beau aujourd'hui. Je vous accompagne.

- Tu es la bienvenue Sakura-chan mais les bains ne sont pas mixtes.

- Tu es sûr Naruto ?

- Certain.

- Tant pis, je me baignerai toute seule. Au moins ça m'épargnera ton bavardage stupide.

- **Eh !**

- On se retrouve pour déjeuner après, Sasuke-kun ?

- Hm.

POOV Sasuke – Pourvu qu'elle se noie.

Les trois genins se rendirent donc aux bains. Une fois dans l'eau, Sasuke put enfin se détendre et soupira de bien-être. Naruto ne loupa pas une miette du spectacle, bavant intérieusement à la vision d'un Sasuke torse nu, le corps complètement alangui, à la merci des caresses que Naruto pourrait… oulà ! Couchées les hormones. Naruto se mit debout et entreprit de s'étirer histoire de se changer les idées.

- Hmm. Ça fait du bien de ne pas être avec le pot de glu rose de temps en temps, non ?

Mais Naruto avait oublié que le bain des femmes et celui des hommes n'étaient séparés que par une palissade, et avant que Sasuke ait pu répondre :

- **QUI EST UN POT DE GLU ROSE ?**

Le cri déstabilisa tellement Naruto qu'il perdit l'équilibre et tomba… sur Sasuke. Gloups. Le brun allait le tuer. Mais ça aurait pu être pire, au moins ils étaient seuls dans le bain. Mais Naruto se sentit encore plus rougir lorsqu'il prit réellement conscience de la position dans la quelle ils se retrouvaient. Face contre face, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, et leurs bassins se touchant assez pour qu'il y ait un risque que Sasuke se rende compte de l'état dans lequel était Naruto.

- TU VAS M'ENTENDRE QUAND ON SERA SORTIT, NARUTO !

Naruto cligna des yeux et se releva prestement en bafouillant des excuses. Mais se faisant, sa serviette, qui s'était desserrée, tomba et Sasuke eut le temps d'apercevoir l'érection déjà conséquente de Naruto avant que celui-ci ne lui tourne le dos et ne plonge la main dans l'eau pour récupérer sa serviette. Sasuke ne lui en laissa pas le temps et le plaqua dans l'eau. Naruto se redressa aussitôt, sortant la tête de l'eau pour se retrouver… à quatre pattes avec un Sasuke au-dessus de lui, ses mains explorant déjà son torse et sa bouche taquinant son cou.

- Sa… sasuke ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie, baka. De toute manière je ne te croirais pas.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, ses doigts frôlèrent la verge du blond, qui eut un hoquet de plaisir autant que de surprise. Sasuke eut un sourire satisfait et le prit en main alors qu'il commençait à se frotter lascivement contre ses fesses. Naruto ne put rapidement plus retenir ses gémissements de plaisir et il faillit se mordre la langue lorsqu'il sentit un doigt s'introduire en lui. Ce n'était pas très agréable mais il essaya de se détendre alors que Sasuke l'étirait pour qu'il puisse l'accueillir en lui sans trop de douleur. Bientôt trois doigts s'agitèrent en lui et, jugeant qu'il était prêt (ou alors n'y tenant plus), Sasuke se débarrassa enfin de sa serviette et remplaça ses doigts par sa virilité. Ils gémirent de concert, Sasuke à cause de la pression délicieuse que subissait son sexe, Naruto à cause de l'excitation et d'une légère douleur. Il préférait ne pas penser à ce que ça aurait été si Sasuke ne l'avait pas préparé. Il n'y avait jamais pensé et il était heureux que Sasuke soit plus avisé que lui. Ledit Sasuke se retenait à grand peine de le pénétrer d'un coup. Il commença à se mouvoir lentement, reculant et avançant de plus en plus loin. L'une de ses mains était retournée cajoler la virilité de Naruto qui sentait la douleur refluer sous la chaleur et le plaisir qui envahissaient progressivement son corps. Quand il poussa un cri de plaisir, Sasuke se lâcha, le pénétrant d'un mouvement ample et rapide. Naruto se cambra pour mieux le recevoir, tremblant sous la violence des sensations qui l'assaillaient. Aucun des deux n'avaient plus conscience de ce qui les entourait ni de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire, perdus dans un monde où le sens du toucher étouffait tous les autres, tendus vers un but qu'ils finirent par atteindre.

Il fallut quelques instants à Sasuke pour se remettre de son orgasme. Il rouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir que l'esprit de ce baka de Naruto était visiblement resté au septième ciel et que son corps menaçait de se noyer. En soupirant il se retira et agrippa Naruto par l'épaule pour lui sortir la tête de l'eau. Voyant que l'autre andouille ne respirait plus, il entreprit de lui faire du bouche à bouche. S'il devait faire ça à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour ça risquait vite de devenir lourd. Heureusement Naruto repris rapidement son souffle. Il reprit ses esprits en toussant et mit un moment à se souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient fait avant de perdre conscience, rougissant aussitôt jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux blonds. Sasuke sourit, amusé, et serra Naruto dans ses bras, ce qui le fit rougir encore plus.

- Tu sais que tu es délicieux tenshi ?

- …

Naruto bloqua, tant sur le sous-entendu sexuel que sur le « tenshi ».

- Ferme la bouche baka.

- Maieuh. Je préfère tenshi.

- Hm je t'appellerais ainsi si tu es sage.

A voir le sourire de Sasuke, Naruto avait des doutes sur la signification qu'il donnait au mot « sage ». Son ventre choisit ce moment pour se manifester et Naruto se demanda si son visage retrouverait un jour sa teinte naturelle.

- On dirait que c'est l'heure de manger.

Sasuke embrassa Naruto sur la joue et se leva, l'obligeant à faire de même. Naruto s'empressa de récupérer sa serviette et de la nouer autour de ses reins. Sasuke l'imita avec plus de nonchalance et un petit sourire en coin. Ils sortirent de l'eau et se rhabillèrent dans le silence, en se jetant de nombreux regards qui faisaient rougir Naruto et sourire Sasuke. Ils finirent par sortir de l'établissement et Naruto essaya de reprendre contenance pour affronter Sakura. Mais de Sakura il n'y avait point. Ils attendirent cinq minutes mais ne voyant rien venir, Naruto alla se renseigner à l'accueil. Sasuke le suivit en se demandant s'ils ne feraient pas mieux d'en profiter pour aller se trouver un petit coin tranquille.

- Excusez-moi Madame, nous avions rendez-vous avec une amie. C'est un ninja de Konoha avec des cheveux roses, est-ce que vous l'auriez vu sortir ?

- Oh, c'est la petite qu'on a trouvé évanouie il y a dix minutes. Heureusement elle n'était pas dans l'eau. Par contre elle a une grosse bosse.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ?

- D'après comment on l'a trouvée je dirais qu'elle a grimpé sur la palissade pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le bain des hommes. Elle n'a pas du supporter la vue ou alors elle s'est juste cassé la figure en grimpant.

Ce coup-ci Sasuke était aussi rouge que Naruto alors qu'ils se demandaient ce qu'avait exactement vu Sakura. Après que la dame leur eut indiqué l'hôpital où Sakura avait été emmenée, ils partirent au hasard des rues, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Un long moment de marche et d'intense réflexion s'ensuivit avant que, au détour d'une ruelle déserte, Sasuke ne plaque Naruto contre un mur et l'embrasse voracement. Naruto ne réagit d'abord pas, surpris, puis répondit au baiser en s'interrogeant sur la raison de ce geste brusque. Ils se séparèrent hors d'haleine et Naruto interrogea Sasuke du regard.

- J'en ai soudainement eu envie. Et finalement peut importe que Sakura ou quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant. On est ensemble et ils devront faire avec.

Naruto eut à peine le temps de se réjouir de ce « je t'aime » implicite que son estomac se manifesta à nouveau.

- J'avais complètement oublié le déjeuner avec cette histoire. Allons chercher une échoppe de ramen.

- Merciii !

Naruto sauta dans tous les sens, son cerveau bouclant joyeusement sur la pensée « Sasuke m'invite à manger un ramen ! ».

- Du calme baka et amène-toi. Et tu paieras ta part.

L'enthousiasme de Naruto retomba à moitié. Evidemment c'était Sasuke. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il lui dise des mots doux et manifeste le moindre soupçon de romantisme. Mais il l'aimait et ça valait largement d'avoir à supporter ses « baka » qui lui semblaient presque affectueux à force.

OWARI


End file.
